Mt. Moon Square
, |map=Kanto Mt Moon Map.png }} Mt. Moon Square (Japanese: おつきみやまひろば Mt. Otsukimi Square) is a small area in Kanto that can only be found in . It is located in the heights of Mt. Moon where very few people venture. For adventurers who stumble across the square, there is a small shop that sells a variety of goods and a small, square field where are said to perform secret rituals. Geography Mt. Moon Square sits atop the heights of Mt. Moon. The area is small and indented, with rugged mountains surrounding the square at all angles, as if the square was a crater from a cosmic impact. There are two entrances into the square; one from the north end and another from the southern side. On the eastern side there is a small shop, where adventurers who stumble across the square can buy a variety of goods. On the western side there is a strange, mysterious square where are said to perform secret rituals. Despite the being visible only about once a month in the real world, its reflection is visible here every Monday. Shop A small shop in the square is open every day from 10:00 am to 5:59 pm. It is there for adventurers who stumble across the secret square. The shop sells a variety of goods, including in the Generation II games, which can only be found at the shop. | }} | }} | |}} | }} | }} | }} Clefairy event In addition to a shop, there is a small, square field next to the shop. If the ventures to the square between night at 8:00 pm and morning at 4:00 am, the player will see two dancing around a rock. Once the player enters the square, the Clefairy will be startled and run away, leaving behind Kanto's only in the Generation II games, which hides a Moon Stone. However, if the player leaves the area (or enters the shop) before smashing the rock, the rock will disappear and there will be no way to get it back until the following Monday. In , there will be four Clefairy dancing around a pond with the moon's reflection, with two Clefairy standing aside watching. During the dance, a Clefairy will see the player and all the Clefairy will run away, leaving behind an item ball with a Moon Stone inside. Similar to its predecessors, if the player leaves the area before picking up the item ball, the item ball will disappear. As well, even if it is still Monday night, the moon will disappear. If the game is saved and turned off after the Clefairy event, but before leaving the area, Mt. Moon will still be playing after the game is resumed, the moon's reflection will still be visible in the water, and the shop will still be closed, even if the game is resumed when it is not nighttime. File:Clefairy Dancing GSC.png|Top panel: The Clefairy dancing; Bottom panel: after they have left File:Clefairy Dancing HGSS.png|The Clefairy dancing at Mt. Moon Square in HeartGold and SoulSilver Items ) |G=yes|S=yes|C=yes}} near the pond west of the shop |HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation IV Layout |colorlight= |hv=v |genII=Mt Moon Square GSC.png |sizeII=240px |genIV=Mt Moon Square HGSS.png |sizeIV=305px}} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=月見山廣場 |zh_cmn=月見山廣場 |fr=Aire de repos du Mont Sélénite |de=Vorplatz zum Mondberg |it=Piazza Monteluna |ko=달맞이산광장 |es_eu=Plaza Mt. Moon }} Category:Kanto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Mountains fr:Aire de repos du Mont Sélénite it:Piazza Monte Luna zh:月见山广场